The Mystery Triplets - Season 1
by LittleMissFangirl12
Summary: When triplet siblings, Dipper, Mabel, and Nikki Pines, are shipped off to spend the summer with their great uncle, "Grunkle" Stan in a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, they uncover a mysterious journal and discover that Gravity Falls is not such a sleepy town after all. (Please review; first gravity falls story; triplet pines; rated T just in case)
1. Tourist Trapped - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters besides Nikki.**

**Tourist Trapped - Part 1**

_Ah summer vacation. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking it easy... Unless you're me._

A golf cart crashes through a "Welcome to Gravity Falls!" sign with 3 kids in it, all screaming for their lives. "DIPPER! CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?!" The girl holding a baseball bat in the back of the cart screams while glancing over her shoulder at the creature that is chasing them. The boy driving yells back "I CAN'T WITHOUT KILLING US IN THE PROCESS!" "WELL THE MONSTER IS GETTING CLOSER SO ITS EITHER DEATH BY MONSTER OR DEATH BY CAR CRASH! YOU DECIDE!" "STOP ARGUING!" This came from the girl with the headband in the front of the car.

_My name is Nikki. The slowpoke driving is my brother, Dipper. And the girl about to puke is my sister, Mabel. You may be wondering what we are doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror._

"LOOK OUT!" Mabel and I both scream as a tree was thrown in our path.

_Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Let's rewind._

~line break~

_It all started when our parents decided that we could use some 'fresh air'. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods._

"This attic is amazing! Check out all my splinters!" Mabel exclaimed as she turned around to show us her hands. Dipper turned towards his side of the room. "And there's a goat on the bed." "LET GO OF IT YOU STUPID GOAT!" I said as I played tug-o-war with the goat for my bag. "Nikki! Gompers is our friend!" Mabel scolded as she walked up to us. "Hey, friend." Gompers left my bag for her sleeve. "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater. Ha ha ha ha!"

_My sister tended to look on the brighter side of things._

"Yay! Grass!" I looked up from my book in time to see Mabel rolling down a hill.

_But Dipper and I were having a harder time getting used to our new surroundings._

I glanced over at Dipper who had a woodpecker on his head. He seemed to be lost in thought with his pen paused over a book. All of a sudden a man wearing a green mask jumped out from behind a tree. "BOO!" Dipper screamed as he fell over. I rolled my eyes as the man took off his mask and started laughing. "Oh come on, Dipper. It wasn't even that scary."

_And then there was our great uncle Stan. That guy._

The laughing soon turned to coughing as Stan hits his chest. "It was worth it." He managed to get out.

_Our uncle transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack". The real mystery is why anyone came._

Stan led a group of tourists through the house. "Ladies and Gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!" He said, pointing dramatically at a stuffed gorilla wearing nothing but a pair of whitey tighties. The tourists started to 'ooo' and 'aaa' and a couple of them started to take pictures.

_And guess who had to work there._

I sighed as I started to dust some snow globes. "Ooo!" Mabel exclaimed while reaching for something. Grunkle Stan slapped her hand away with his 8-ball cane. "No touching the merchandise!"

_It looked like it was going to be the same boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day..._

**Hey guys! Captain Kitty5459 here! Anyways, I just want to thank you guys for reading my first Gravity Falls story:). I encourage you to review whether good or negative (just please be respectful) and follow this story if you'd like. Have a great day (or night) and yeah:). Bye!**


	2. Tourist Trapped - Part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the characters besides Nikki.**

**Tourist Trapped - Part 2**

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" Mabel said while peering through some Stan bobble heads at some guy. "Uh, 'Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?'" The guy looked around uncertainly and a bit creeped out. "I rigged it!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, I know you're going through your whole 'boy crazy' phase, but I think you're kind of over doing it with the 'crazy' part." Dipper said as he cleaned a jar of 'eyeballs'. I nodded in agreement. "What? Come ON, guys!" Mabel blew a raspberry at us. "This is our first summer away from home! It's my first chance to have an epic summer romance!" "But do you need to flirt with every guy that you meet?" I ask recalling some of her earlier (failed) attempts. "Mock all you want, siblings, but I have a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." We all turned to see Grunkle Stan walk through the door and belch. "Oh! Oh, not good. Ow." Dipper and I supported each other as we laughed while Mabel just groaned.

"All right, all right, look alive people. I need someone to hang up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." Stan said gruffly. We looked at each other. "Not it!" We said quickly. "Uh, also not it." The handyman, Soos, said. "Nobody asked you, Soos." "I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos took a bite of his chocolate bar. "Wendy, I need you to put up these signs!" Stan turned towards the red-head sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. Wendy pretended to reach for the signs. "I would, but I can't, ugh, reach it." "I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan said.

"I'd quit if I could." I mumbled. "What did you say?" Stan glared at me. "Uh, nothing!" "That's what I thought." I pretended to wipe some sweat away. "All right, let's make it... Eenie, meenie, mieney, you." Stan pointed at Dipper. "Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Grunkle Stan groaned. "Ugh, this again." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'." Dipper said exposing his arm to us. Stan peeked at his arm. "That says 'BEWARB'." Dipper blushed. "Look, kid. The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, trumped up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." He pointed to a fat, sweaty tourist who was laughing stupidly at a Stan bobble head. "So quit being paranoid!" Stan handed him the signs and Dipper walked out mumbling to himself.

I sighed and got back to work. 20 minutes later, I started to get a bit worried about Dipper. So I did the natural thing. I found Mabel (who just so happened to be coming back from town) and went into the forest together. After about 10 minutes of searching we found him hunched over something with the signs discarded to the side. I, being curious, pulled Mabel down behind a log nearby. "No one you can trust..." He said. Of course Mabel decided that this was the perfect time to blow our cover. "HELLO!" She yelled jumping up from behind the log. "Whatcha readin'? Some nerd thing?" "Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Dipper said desperately trying to cover up the book. "Uh, uh, it's nothing!" I imitated Dipper as I too jumped out from behind the log. "What? Are you legit not going to show us?" Gompers (when did he get here?) decided that the book would make a great snack and started to nibble it. "Uhh, let's go somewhere private." "Cause the middle of the woods with no one else around isn't private enough for you?" I mumbled but followed Dipper.

~line break~

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." Dipper showed us a page. "Whoa! Shut. Up!" Mabel exclaimed as she shoved Dipper. "And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared!" The doorbell rang. "Who's that?" "Well, time to spill the beans!" Mabel knocked over a can of beans that magically appeared on the table. "Ha ha. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!" "Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asks. "What can I say? I guess I'm just: IRRESISTIBLE!" Mabel waved her arms around like a maniac. The doorbell rang again. "Oh! Coming!" She ran out of the room. I sighed and sat down with my book as Grunkle Stan walks into the room. "Whatcha reading there, slick?" "Oh!" Dipper hurriedly threw the book under a pillow and grabbed a magazine. "I was just catching up on, uh, Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?" I barely suppressed a laugh, hiding my face with my book. "That's a good issue."

Fortunately for Dipper, Mabel walked in with a tall boy wearing a dark hoodie at that moment. "Hey family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" "'Sup?" The new boyfriend asked us. "Hey..." "Hi." "How's it hanging." "We met at the cemetery." Mabel said, "He's REALLY deep." She felt his arm and giggled. "Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise..." "So, what's your name?" Dipper asked, clearly not liking this guy. *cough* overprotective *cough*. "Uh. Normal...MAN!" "He means Norman." Mabel corrected him, sighing dreamily. "Are you bleeding, Norman?" I asked, squinting at the red liquid dripping down part of his face. "It's jam." My eyebrows rose, not believing him. Mabel gasped. "I love jam! Look. At. This!" She motioned between herself and Norman. "So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?" Norman asked turning toward Mabel. "Oh, oh my goodness!" Mabel giggled. "Don't wait up!" She yelled back to us, running out the door. Norman pointed to us and tried to follow Mabel, but ended up running to the wall several times.

_There was something about Norman that wasn't right. We decided to consult Dipper's newly found journal._

~line break~

I sat on the attic floor, extremely bored, as Dipper flipped through the book. "Here's something." I schooched a bit closer towards Dipper as he read aloud. "'Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for...teenagers! Beware Gravity Falls nefarious...'" Dipper gasped and screamed "'ZOMBIE!'" I gasped and we ran to the attic window. "I like you." Mabel said, oblivious to the dangers, as Norman walked drunkenly towards her with his arms outstretched. "Oh no, MABEL!" I yelled the same time Dipper yelled "MABEL WATCH OUT!" But we could only stare in horror as Norman stumbled towards her and... Gave her a flower necklace? Mabel gasped and blushed. "Daisies? You scallywag..." We stepped away from the window. "Is our sister really dating a zombie or am I just going nuts?" Dipper asked me. "It's a dilemma, to be sure." We turned to see Soos changing a lightbulb. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys talkin' in this empty room." "Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper asked. "Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat?" "Zero." Dipper mumbled.

"Look dudes, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf." I raised my eyebrows. That's interesting. "But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock." "As always, Soos, you are right." I sighed. "My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse." Soos stated. "Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Grunkle Stan yelled from somewhere in the gift shop. "I am needed elsewhere." Soos said while dramatically readjusting his hat and backing out.

_My sister could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence._

**Hey, it's me again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! You guys are the best! I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Sunday, but I might post a new one earlier than that. Thanks again for reading! ~Captain Kitty5459**


	3. Tourist Trapped - Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Tourist Trapped - Part 3**

After a couple of hours of stalking my sister and her boyfriend, Dipper and I had seen enough. We entered the attic to see Mabel brushing her hair, probably getting ready for a date with Norman. "Mabel. We've gotta talk about Norman." Mabel turned around and smiled. "Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She tilted her head, revealing a giant red spot on her cheek. "Ah!" Dipper yelled as I rolled my eyes. It was obviously not a smooch mark. "Ha ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower!" I raised my eyebrows. What accident? "That was fun." "No, Mabel, listen! I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper pulled the Journal out of his vest. She gasped. "You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!" "Guess again, sister. Sha-bam!" Dipper held open a page. "Umm... Dipper..." I said, pointing at the page that he had flipped to which was about gnomes. He glanced at the page. "Oh, wait. I'm-I'm sorry... Shabam!" He said once again as he flipped to the correct page. "A zombie? That is not funny, guys." Mabel said crossing her arms. "We're not joking! It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" "Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking." It makes sense but not likely. "Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!" Dipper exclaimed. "Well what about me, huh? Why can you trust Nikki but you can't trust me?" Mabel put on a pair of star earrings. "Beep bop!" "Mabel," I grabbed her shoulders. "He's gonna eat your brain!"

She pushed me away. "Listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna to be ADORABLE." She poked me in the chest, causing me to back up. "And he's gonna be DREAMY." Another poke. "And I am not gonna let you guys ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" She pushed Dipper and I out of the room and slammed the door shut. "What are we gonna do?" Dipper asks with his face in his hands.

~line break~

We sat on the couch after Mabel had left with Norman. Dipper sighed and played the videos that we had taken earlier on the camera. "Soos was right. We don't have any real evidence." The video showed Mabel and Norman playing hopscotch. He fast forwarded it to Mabel and Norman staring at some mountains. "I guess I can be kind of paranoid and- WAIT, WHAT?!" He rewinded the tape and I gasped in horror as it shows Norman's hand fall off and him replacing it. Dipper screamed and tipped the chair backwards causing us to fall. "I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" "Oh my gosh! MABEL!" I yelled as we raced outside. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" I waved my arms around trying to get his attention.

Unfortunately, Stan was in the middle of one of his tours. "And here we have 'Rock that Looks Like a Face rock': the rock that looks like a face." "Does it look like a rock?" Someone asked in the crowd. I mentally face palmed. Are you kidding me? "No, it looks like a face." "Is it a face?" Another tourist asked. "It's a rock that LOOKS like a face." I honestly do not know how Grunkle Stan managed to deal with people like that all day. "Over here! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper jumped up and down, trying to get his attention. "For the fifth time! It's-it's not an actual face!" "Ugggghh!" I growled in frustration. At that moment Wendy pulled up in the golf cart. We ran towards her. "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! We need to borrow the golf cart so we can save our sister from a zombie!" Dipper pleaded. She gave the keys to Dipper and walked off. "Try not to hit any pedestrians." Why would there be pedestrians in the middle of the woods?

We hopped in the cart, (Dipper driving; me in shotgun), but before we could get very far, Soos stopped us. "Dudes, it's me: Soos. This is for the zombies." He handed Dipper a shovel. "Thanks." Dipper said. "And this is in case you see a piñata." He handed me a baseball bat. "Uh... Thanks?" I said taking the bat. Well, at least we were armed. Dipper continued to back out of the parking space and drove off into the woods (when did he learn how to drive?). "Better safe than sorry!" Soos called after us.

"Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper exclaimed as he dodged trees. I raised my eyebrows (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and asked, "'I'll save you?' How about 'We'll save you'." He blushed. "Uhh, yeah. Right." "HELP!" We heard Mabel yell. "HOLD ON!" Dipper yelled back, driving in the direction of her voice.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve." A gnome said as another gnome, presumably Steve, started biting Mabel's sweater arm. "Let go of me!" Mabel yelled, punching Steve, who then started to barf rainbows. Sure, why not. "What the heck?" I ask as a gnome hisses at us.

"Dipper! Nikki! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" A gnome pulled Mabel's hair. "Hair! Hair! Hair!" She yelped. "Gnomes? Huh, we were way off." Dipper said, pulling out the journal. "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: unknown." "Great. Just great. The last thing we need is an unstoppable gnome army." I muttered sarcastically. We glanced up from the journal to see Mabel tied to the ground like in 'Gulliver's Travels'.

Dipper walked up to a gnome with a brown beard who seemed in charge. "Hey! Let go of my sister!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah, cause that's gonna work. The little bearded guy, (I'm going to call him Jeff. He just seems like a Jeff to me.) turned around. "Oh! Ha ha, hey there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding." I raised my eyebrows. Suuurrreee it was. "You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right honey?" Jeff gestured towards Mabel, who was struggling to free herself from the ropes. "You guys are butt-faces!" A gnome covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Give her back or else." Dipper said, pointing his shovel at Jeff as I cracked my knuckles menacingly. Jeff's eyes narrowed. "You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" Dipper picked Jeff up and tossed him away with the shovel, then proceeded to cut Mabel free as I kicked gnomes away. As soon as Mabel was free, we ran towards the golf cart, this time with Mabel in shotgun and me in the back. "They're getting away with our queen! No, no no!" "Seatbelts." Dipper said without looking up. "SUCKERS!" I yelled as Dipper drove away.

"Hurry, before they come after us!" Mabel said, turning towards Dipper. He gave a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" He skidded to a stop as we heard a stomping sound. "Really?! You just had to jinx us!" I exclaimed looking at the giant gnome heading towards us. "Alright, teamwork, guys! Just like we practiced." Jeff called from the very top of the gnome hat.

"Move, move!" Mabel exclaimed as the cart drove off just as the gnome smashed his arm down. "COME BACK WITH OUR QUEEN!" Jeff yelled. "DIPPER! CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?!" I screamed, glancing back at Gnomezilla. Dipper yelled back: "I CAN'T WITHOUT KILLING US IN THE PROCESS!" "WELL THE MONSTER IS GETTING CLOSER SO ITS EITHER DEATH BY MONSTER OR DEATH BY CAR CRASH! YOU DECIDE!" "STOP ARGUING!" Mabel yelled at us, reminding me of Mom when we're on a road trip. Gnomezilla threw several gnomes at the cart who started to cause havoc and chew it. Mabel elbowed a gnome off the side of the cart while I whacked gnomes away with the baseball bat. A gnome jumped behind Dipper, who grabbed the gnome and slammed him into the steering wheel. The gnome let out a weak "Schmebulock" before falling out of the cart. Another gnome clawed at Dipper's face. "DIE STUPID GNOME, DIE!" I yelled as I began to whack the gnome on his face repeatedly until it fell off with Dipper's hat. "Thanks, Nikki." Dipper said. I winced, yow, his face is jacked up. "Don't mention it."

Gnomezilla paused to grab a giant pine tree and throw it at us. (It's kinda ironic. You know, pine tree being thrown at the Pines triplets. Anyone? No? Okay then.) "LOOK OUT!" Mabel and I scream as Dipper swerves to avoid crashing. It didn't really work out, because although we missed the tree, the cart overturned and crashed next to the Mystery Shack. We crawled out of the carts remains as Gnomezilla approached us. "Stay back, man!" Dipper threw the shovel at Gnomezilla, who proceeded to punch it in mid-air. We screamed and grabbed each other with Mabel being squashed in the middle. "Where's-where's Grunkle Stan?" I stuttered, looking around for any sign of him. Zip. Zero. Nada. Goose-egg.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff called. You mean, more crazy than building a Gnomezilla to try to kill us? "There's gotta be a away out of this." Dipper said, pulling the journal out of his vest. Mabel stepped bravely forward. "I gotta do it." "What? Mabel don't do this! Are you crazy?" I exclaimed, blocking her from going toward Gnomezilla. "Trust me." She whispered. "What?" "Guys, just this once. Trust me!" She whispered once again, holding her hand to the side of her face so that Jeff and the other gnomes wouldn't know what she was saying. I glanced at the gnomes, then at Mabel, and backed away with my hands slightly raised.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you." She said. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT HE LOOKED LIKE A JEFF!" I said causing everyone to stare at me like I was crazy. "Sorry." I mumbled, looking down. "Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." Jeff said, climbing down to us. He approached Mabel and held out a diamond ring. Well, at least it's a pretty ring. "Eh, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to silently gag. Mabel blushed and held out her hand. He placed it around her ring finger. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back to the forest, honey!" He started to walk away but stopped when Mabel said, "You may now kiss the bride!" Eww. She's actually going to kiss it?! "Well, don't mind if I do." He leaned up to kiss Mabel, as Mabel grabbed a leaf blower. "Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's going on?" Jeff asked as he got sucked into the leaf blower half way. "That's for lying to me!" She increased the sucking power. "That's for breaking my heart!" He got sucked in further. "Ow! My face!" "And this is for messing with my siblings!" She aimed at Gnomezilla. "Wanna do the honors?" She asked as. "On three!" Dipper said. Phew grabbed hold of the blower and said together: "One, two, three!" We blasted Jeff at Gnomezilla, who explodes into a bunch of gnomes. As Jeff flew off into the distance he yelled one final threat: "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

The remaining gnomes were in total chaos. "Who's giving orders? I need orders!" "My arms are tired!" "Anyone else want some?" Dipper asked as Mabel blew more gnomes away. The gnomes retreated back into the forest, but one got caught in a six-pack holder thingy and was picked up by Gompers, the evil goat. We started to go inside, but Mabel stopped us. "Hey, guy? I, um... I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You guys were just looking out for me." "Don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." Dipper said. "Yeah, you were totally awesome! You were like: 'And that's for lying to me!'" I exclaimed, doing my best imitation of Mabel. She laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess I'm just upset that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." "Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire." She giggled. "Oh, you're just saying that!" "Awkward sibling hug?" "Awkward sibling hug." We hugged each other. "Pat, pat."

"Well, we might as well go inside." I suggested as soon as we pulled apart. We silently walked into the gift shop to see Grunkle Stan counting his money. Dipper kicked the door shut with his foot. "Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or somethin'? Ahah." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Not the time, Grunkle Stan. Not the time. We began to walk away, but Stan cleared his throat. "Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh...how about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?" "Really?" Mabel asked. "What's the catch?" Dipper looked skeptical. "The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." Well, you know what they say. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' We looked around the shop as Grunkle Stan continued to count his money. Mabel rummaged through boxes, Dipper looked at the stuff on the shelves, while I looked at the books on the bookshelf. I pulled out a random book. 'A Guide to Codes by Samantha and Stanley Pines'. It had a red cover and looked homemade. I flipped through it. It looked pretty cool. Plus, the authors had the same last name as me. "I'm good with this." I said, sitting down in the corner to start reading my new book. A couple of minutes later, Dipper said, "Hm. That oughta do the trick!" He turned around to show us a blue and white hat with a pine tree in the middle. "Looks good." I remarked. "And I will have a..." Mabel grabbed an item from the box she was looking in. "GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!" "Uh, wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Grunkle Stan asked. She fired the grappling hook at the ceiling. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" He shrugged. "Fair enough."

~line break~

I laid on my bed writing in my diary. _Dipper's journal told me that there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust._ I glanced up to look at Dipper, who was quietly reading the journal, and Mabel, who was jumping up and down on her bed with her grappling hook. _But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back. "_Hey, Mabel can you get the light?" Dipper asked. "I'm on it!" She said, raising her grappling hook and aiming. "Not yet! I'm not done-" SMASH! Mabel had fired, smashing the window, but successfully turning off the light. "-writing." I finished. "IT WORKS!" She exclaimed as we started laughing. "Grappling hook." Mabel mumbled. I finished my diary entry in the dark. _Our uncle told us that there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked._ I closed my diary, placed it under my pillow, and closed my eyes for some well deserved rest.

**Okay, so I know I said that I would try to update last Sunday, but this chapter took longer than expected to write, and I've been pretty stressed about exams. But it's now Christmas break, and I don't have to worry anymore. Merry Christmas!**


	4. Legend of the Gobblewonker - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only in middle school. I don't think I own any of this.**

**Legend of the Gobblewonker - Part 1**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Welcome to this week's SYRUP RACE!" I said dramatically, holding a spoon up to my mouth like a microphone. "In this corner we have the girl with the stickers: MABEL PINES!" I made fake crowd noises. "And in the other corner we have the boy who wears the same outfit everyday: DIPPER PINES!" Some more fake crowd noises. "Contestants, are you ready for the ultimate challenge?!" "I'm always ready!" Dipper said. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Dipper and Mabel tip their bottles. "Go Sir Syrup!" Mabel said. "Go Mountie Man!" "Go Mabel! Go Dipper!" I exclaimed. "Almost... Almost..." Mabel tapped the bottom of her bottle causing the syrup to fall on her tongue before Dipper. "YES!" She said before she started choking on the syrup. "WE HAVE A VICTOR!" I hold her hand up. "You win this plastic dinosaur that we found at the bottom of this box of cereal!" I said, handing her the purple dino.

Dipper picked up a magazine that was sitting on the table and flipped through it. "Ho ho, no way! Hey guys, check this out." We looked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. "Human-sized hamster balls?" Mabel gasped. "I'm human-sized!" You don't say? "No, no, Mabel. This." Dipper pointed at a monster photo contest ad. "We see weirder stuff than that every day!" He said pointing at last year's winner. "We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?" "Nope, just memories. And this beard hair." Mabel said, holding up some gray hairs. "Why did you save that?" I asked her. She shrugged.

Grunkle Stan walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, knuckleheads. You three know what day it is?" "Um... Happy anniversary?" Dipper said. "Uh, Saturday." I said. "Mazel tov!" Mabel exclaimed. What's that? Grunkle Stan hit Dipper on the head with his newspaper. "It's Family Fun Day, geniuses!" He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know," he sniffed the milk. "bonding-type deals." "Is this going to be like out last family bonding day?" I asked, recalling when we had to help Stan make counterfeit money. Mabel shuddered. "The county jail was so cold." "Yeah, and Dipper went crazy and tried to dig a hole in the concrete." I said, laughing slightly. Dipper glared at me for bringing that up. "All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" Stan asked us. "YAY!" "Wait, what?" Dipper asked, processing what Stan just said.

~line break~

We sat in the car, wearing the blindfolds that Grunkle Stan handed us. Dipper sighed. "Blindfolds never lead to anything good." He muttered. "Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!" Mabel exclaimed, placing her hands on our faces, causing us to laugh. The car jumped, making us fly into the doors. "Uh, Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold or is your driving just naturally this terrible?" I asked him. "Oh haha, very funny." Stan said sarcastically. "I'm not wearing a blindfold, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" He responded before crashing into something that was DEFINITELY not a woodpecker.

Finally, Stan stopped the car after crashing into a bunch of other things. I'm surprised that we were still alive. We got out of the car, which was no easy task considering that we were still blindfolded, and waited for Grunkle Stan to tell us to take off our blindfolds. "Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" Finally! We took off our blindfolds only to see Grunkle Stan in fishing gear with a lake full of people in the background. "Ta-da! It's fishin' season!" "Fishing?" Mabel asked like she had ever heard the word before. "What are you playing at, old man?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms. "You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" Stan pointed at some people in boats doing some weird things. "That's some quality family bonding!"

"Grunkle Stan, why do you want to 'bond' with us all of a sudden?" "Come on, this is going to be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they don't 'like' or 'trust' me." Stan said, using air quotations around the 'like' and 'trust'. Mabel turned to us. "I think he actually wants to fish with us." "Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." Stan whipped out three hats from behind his back mad slapped them down on top of our heads. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That's- that's hand-stitching, you know." I took mine off my head and looked at it. One of the 'K's was accidentally sewed on backwards. Okay, hand-made hats, cheerful attitude, a desire to 'bond' with us. There's only one logical explanation for this. "Who are you and what have you done with our Grunkle?" I asked 'Stan'. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Don't be silly. It's just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!" "TEN HOURS?" Dipper exclaimed. "I brought the joke book!" Stan held up '1001 Yuk 'Em Ups' that was apparently 'Uncle Approved'. "No! NO!" "Oh God! Please not the joke book!" "There has to be a way out of this." Mabel said, looking around.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" A crazy-looking old man wearing overalls and a witch's hat ran down from the dock, crashing into and overturning various items and people. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" He yelled while doing this weird jig thingy. "Awwww... He's doing a happy jig!" Mabel said, clasping her hands together. The crazy old guy grabbed her shoulders. "Nooo! It's a jig of grave danger!" The lake ranger came out and sprayed the guy with a spraybottle. "Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!"

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!" The old guy ran over to the end of the dock. "BEHOLD!" He pointed to a boat that had been smashed into pieces. "It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like... Like this gentleman right here!" He pointed at Grunkle Stan, who was picking his ear. "It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" A fat police officer spoke into his radio. "Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" Everyone besides us and the ranger started laughing and pointing at the old guy. "Aww, donkey spittle! Aw, banjo polish!" The old guy said as he ran off in embarrassment.

"Well that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Stan said, stepping into a rickety rowboat and untying it from the dock. Dipper pulled Mabel and I aside. "Guys, did you hear what that old dude said?" "Aww, donkey spittle!" Mabel said, imitating the old guy. "The other thing. About the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize money 30-30-30!" Dipper said. "That's three 30s!" "And some spare change." I added. "Imagine what you can do with $300! And Nikki can take the photo! You're great with cameras!" Dipper told me. "If we win the photo will be on the cover of the magazine. It'll be famous!" Famous? I slipped into a daydream.

_A young French guy with a weird mustache led a group of tourist around a museum. "And here," he said in an incredibly fake French accent, "is the most treasured piece of art in this very famous museum. 'The Legend of the Gobblewonker' by the most famous photographer in the world, Annika Pines." The crowd 'ooo's and 'ah's as they try to get a better look. "And look! There is the photographer herself!" The French guy exclaimed pointing at me. I'm in a stylish blue dress, black heels, and I have makeup on. "Thank you, thank you." I said as the tourists line up for an autograph._

I am called back to reality as Dipper snapped in front of our faces. "Guys? Guys!" "Dipper, I am one MILLION percent on board with this!" "Same here." I agreed. Now to convince Grunkle Stan. "Grunkle Stan!" I approached him, giving him my most dazzling smile. "Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" "Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" We chanted. "Monster hunt! Monster... Eh... I'll go." The old guy from before said before walking off.

We looked up as we heard a loud honking noise. "You dudes say something about a monster hunt?" Soos asked us as he pulled up in his boat. "Soos!" Mabel and I say. "Wassup, hambones?" We do some fistbump that ended in explosions and all that fun stuff. "Dudes, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff." He said, patting the side of the boat.

"All right, all right, let's think this through. You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, OR you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" Stan intervened. We looked at Soos, who did this pretty awesome robot dance, and then back at Stan, who wiggled his eyes suggestively at us before sniffing his armpit. Gross. We glanced over at Scuttlebutt Island and then grinned at each other. We knew what we had to do. We hopped into Soos's boat so fast that we barely heard Grunkle Stan ask us, "So, whaddaya say?" "WHOOO! BYE GRUNKLE STAN!" I yelled back to him as Mabel yelled "WE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE!" I honestly couldn't agree with her more. Anything to get out of hearing those Uncle jokes.

"HOIST THE ANCHOR!" Dipper yelled "RAISE THE FLAG!" I held up a beach towel I found lying on a chair. "WE'RE GONNA FIND THAT GOBBLEWONKER!" Mabel yelled. "WE'RE GONNA WIN THAT PHOTO CONTEST!" I added. "Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" Soos asked us from the behind the wheel. "WE'RE GONNA... GO GET SUNSCREEN." "YAY!" As the boat U-turned away from the island, I swear I could see a strange shape swim by underwater.

**Hey guys! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas (or Hanukkah). Anyways, I want to thank all of you who reviewed or followed or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. For example:**

**_Wow, this is really cool! I haven really found any good versions of these until now, so im excited of the future. I'm also betting she will have a lot to do with both Gideon and Bill, right? -thehomiewhowrites_**

**It's reviews like this that reminds me why I want to become an author when I grow up. I'm honestly thankful that none of you have written anything bad about my story, although criticism is accepted, as long as it's respectful. **

**But yes, Nikki, will have a lot to do with Gideon and Bill. Also, Annika is Nikki's real name, but she prefers to be called Nikki. Tell me what you think, questions you might have, any theories on how Nikki will be involved with Bill and Gideon, who the author of Journal 3 is, or how the series will progress. Anything is welcomed really.**

**Kdyh d Kdssb Qhz Bhdu! (Hint: 3 letters back)**


	5. Legend of the Gobblewonker - Part 2

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

**Legend of the Gobblewonker - Part 2**

Dipper paced in front of Mabel, Soos, and I. "All right. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" "If you're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie." Soos responded. "Dude, am I a side character? Do y'ever think about stuff like that?" "Soos, you're not a side character. This is real life not a movie." I told him. "No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot." Soos struck a Bigfoot pose. "There he is! Bigfoot!" Dipper patted his jacket. "Uh oh, no camera! Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film! You see? You see what I'm doing here?" "Oh yeah. Dude's got a point." "That's why I bought TWENTY ONE disposable cameras! Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one under my hat! There is no way we're gonna miss this." "I didn't know that they still made disposable cameras." I murmured after Dipper handed out the cameras. He ignored me. "Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Soos turned his camera around to face himself and took a picture. "Ah, dude!" He exclaimed before he accidentally threw it into the water. "You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have twenty!" Dipper said calmly. "Ah! Bird!" Mabel threw a camera at a seagull. "Nineteen! Okay guys, I repeat: don't lose your cameras." "Wait, lose the cameras?" Soos asked, confused. "DON'T lose them." I said. "Dude, I just threw two overboard." He said, pointing at two cameras floating in the water. I fought the urge to facepalm. "Seventeen! We still have seventeen camera-" Dipper accidentally crushed one with his fist. "Sixteen. We have sixteen cameras." "I'm the only one who hasn't destroyed a camera yet." I commented.

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" Mabel asked, holding the bag with the extra cameras over the side of the boat. "No! No. Okay. You and Nikki will be lookouts, Soos can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain." "What? Why do you get to be the captain? What about Mabel, huh? Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel!" She said, pumping her fist into the air with each 'Mabel'. Dipper looked skeptical. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." "What about co-captain?" "There's no such thing as co-captain." Dipper responded quickly. "Aw, whoops." Mabel threw a camera into the water. Fifteen cameras left. "Okay, fine! You can be co-captain!" Dipper panicked. "Woah, woah, woah! If we are all choosing our positions then I want to be supervisor." I said. "You only want that position so that you don't have to do anything." Dipper said. "Exactly." "Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos asked. "As co-captain, I authorize that request." Mabel said.

"Well as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this." Dipper gestured to a barrel of fish food. "What if it doesn't like fish food?" I asked. "That doesn't matter." Dipper said. "Permission to taste some?" Soos asked. Uh, why? "Granted." "Permission co-granted." "Permission supervisor granted." I said. "Permission associate co-granted." Soos said before licking a piece. He started to gag and cough and then wiped his tongue, causing us to laugh at his antics. "Dude, I don't know what I expected it to taste like." "Oh Soos..." I sighed.

~line break~

We approached Scuttlebutt Island. Soos was shoveling fish food into the water, Dipper and I were trying to see through the fog that magically appeared, while Mabel was playing ventriloquist with a pelican. "Hey! How's it going?" She switched to a different voice. "It's going awesome! Bow bow buh bow bow!" "Mabel, leave that thing alone." Dipper said. "Ah, I don't mind none!" She switched back to her normal voice. "Hey, look, I'm drinking water!" Back to pelican voice. "Twinkle, twinkle little..." She choked on the water and the pelican flew away. "Aren't you supposed to be on lookout duty with Nikki?" Dipper asked. "LOOK OUT!" She threw a volleyball at Dipper, who held his arm and whimpered after being hit. Where did she even get the volleyball? "Heh, heh. But seriously, I'm on it." The boat proceeded to crash into the shore of the island. "See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball here we come!" I raised my eyebrows. Hamster ball?

We disembarked and ventured into the creepy woods. Dipper led us with his lantern until we reached a tree with a sign that read 'Scuttlebutt Island' on it. "Dudes, check it out." Soos covered part of the sign. "Butt Island." "Soos, you rapscallion!" Mabel said as we laughed. She turned to Dipper. "Hey why aren't you laughing?" "Are you scared?" I teased him. "Pssh. Yeah, right! I'm not-" Mabel poked him on the nose and blew a raspberry. "Yeah you are." She continued to poke him and blow raspberries. "Hey!" He dropped the lantern. "Quit!.. Stop!.. Mabel!"

She finally stopped when we heard a strange growling noise in the distance. "Dudes, did you hear that?" Soos asked. "What was that? Was it your stomach?" Mabel questioned Soos. "Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises." Mabel and I pressed our ears against Soos's stomach which indeed sounded like whales. "Wow. So majestic." Mabel said, eyes wide.

"Our lantern!" Dipper gasped as a possum ran off with our one and only source of light. "Ugh, I can't see anything!" "Stupid fog." I muttered. "Dude, I dunno man. Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it." Soos said uncertainly. Dipper gasped again. "Not worth it?! Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" I recalled the museum daydream. "I'm in." I said. "Me too." Dipper agreed. "Me three!" Mabel exclaimed as we ran off. "Alright dudes, I'm coming!" Soos ran to catch up with us.

~line break~

It was only a matter of time before Mabel and Soos got bored. We had been searching in the fog for no less than ten minutes when the rapping started. "My name is Mabel. It rhymes with table. It also rhymes with... glabel. It also rhymes with... schmabel." Soos stopped his beatboxing to say, "Dude, we should be writing this down." Please don't. "Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?" Dipper asked. We paused and listened. Sure enough, there was the same growling noise from earlier, but this time, it sounded a bit closer. "This is it. This is it." Dipper said. Dipper, Mabel and I punched each other lightly as we headed towards the sound, while Soos paused to pick up a pointy stick and followed us.

We wandered through the thick fog for a couple of minutes before Soos stopped us and pulled us behind a log. We peered over the log to look at a strange silhouette in the water. "Everyone: get your cameras ready!" Dipper whispered to us. "Ready? GO!" Dipper yelled, and we leapt out from behind the log. Soos raced towards the shore and started taking pictures at random while Dipper, Mabel, and I followed him. But we halted to a stop when we discovered that the silhouette was really just a wrecked boat with a bunch of cute beavers on it. "But- but what was that noise? I heard a monster noise!" Dipper said in disbelief. We turned to see a beaver chewing on, and sometimes activating, a rusty, old chainsaw, causing the 'monster noise'. "Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw!" Soos snapped a picture of the beaver. Dipper sighed. "Maybe that old guy was crazy after all." "He did use the words: 'scrabdoodles' and 'donkey spittle' and he did do a weird jig." I pointed out.

~line break~

I sat on the shore of the lake drawing symbols in the sand. I can't believe that we spent the whole day searching for some imaginary lake monster, and we didn't even have a picture for the contest. "What are we going to tell Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing." I sighed and threw a pebble into the lake.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Dipper asked just before the rock that he had been sitting on disappeared under the water. Dipper scrambled back onto shore just in time to see a silhouette gliding in the water. "This is it!" Dipper exclaimed as he snapped a picture of the water. "Come on! This is our chance! What's wrong with you guys?" Dipper asked as we slowly backed up in horror. The Gobblewonker slowly rose up from the depths of the lake and stared at us with cold, yellow eyes. "Dipper, walk towards us slowly and don't look behind you." I ordered, motioning him towards us. "It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point and shoot. Like this!" Dipper turned around, ignoring my advice, and pointed his camera right at the monster's face. He froze, and the Gobblewonker roared, causing Dipper to drop his camera.

"RUN!" Soos yelled. We sprinted back to the boat with the monster close on our tails. The monster knocked over a tree, but Dipper tackled Mabel and I out of the way and kept running. We dodged falling trees and other obstacles until we finally caught up to Soos. "GET BACK TO THE BOAT! HURRY!" Soos yelled at us, pulling Mabel onto his back. "REALLY?! I THOUGHT WE WERE RUNNING TO THE BEAVERS!" I yelled back sarcastically. "FOR ONCE CAN YOU NOT BE SARCASTIC WHEN OUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER?" Dipper yelled at me as he tried to snag a picture of the monster as we were running. He tripped over a root, and lost the camera. "THE PICTURE!" He started to run back for it, but Soos grabbed him. "DUDE, IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I GOT TONS OF PICTURES OF THOSE BEAVERS, DUDE!" "WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER?!" Dipper screamed as we continued to run for our lives.

**Hey guys. I feel really bad about not updating earlier. But life happens so... Did you hear about episode 10? It's going to be showed on February 16th and it's called "Northwest Mansion Mystery". Sounds pretty cool, right? I'm REALLY hoping that there will be some character development for Pacifica, cause I really want to know more about her life and stuff. Anyways, I want give a big thanks to all you guys who reviewed/followed/favorited! You guys rock and get puffy stickers! Peace out, Fallers! ~LittleMissFangirl12**

**Exww Lvodqg**


	6. Legend of the Gobblewonker - Part 3

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. I'm just borrowing it.**

**Legend of the Gobblewonker - Part 3**

We continued to run towards the boat, dodging the trees and rocks that the monster threw in our path. "LOOK!" I yelled, pointing at the 'Scuttlebutt Island' sign that we passed earlier. "WE'RE NEAR THE BOAT!" We sprinted pass the sign, pass the trees, and down the shore where the boat was docked. I leapt onto the boat as Soos helped Mabel and Dipper aboard and then pushed the boat into the water. "Let's get outta here dudes!"

"Alright, this is it!" Dipper said, pulling a camera out of his jacket. "Cracked lens?! SOOS! Get a photo!" He turned to the older boy, only to see him throwing the cameras at the monster. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled. "Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry dude!" Soos threw his last camera at Dipper, but it hit me in the face and bounced off into the water. "OW!" I yelled, holding my forehead. "SORRY!" The Gobblewonker slid into the lake and glided towards us at an alarming speed. "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Dipper yelled.

Soos stepped on the gas and we drove off. We passed Grunkle Stan, who looked like he was having a great time yelling at this other old guy, and continued run for our lives. "SOOS! BEAVERS!" I pointed just before we crashed into the beavers' home. The beavers flew everywhere, biting us and the boat. I wrestled one off my leg as Mabel smacked one against the railing of the boat, and Soos struggled with the beaver on his face. I quickly took control of the wheel as he ran in circles, trying to get the stupid thing off his face.

Dipper threw some beavers at the Gobblewonker but, apparently, it didn't like beavers and knocked off the top of the control cabin. "AHH! LOOK OUT!" Mabel shrieked and pointed at two men hauling glass right in front of us. I tried to swerve to avoid them, but accidentally ran into the glass. "UH, WHERE DO I GO?!" I asked, looking around for a way out. "Um..." Dipper frantically flipped through the pages of the Journal. "Uh.. GO INTO THE FALLS! I THINK THERE MIGHT BE A CAVE BEHIND THERE!" "MIGHT BE?! THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH, DIPPER!"

We screamed, but passed through the waterfall and into the cave concealed behind it. The boat crashed and threw us into the dirt. "Ugh." I moaned, and got to my feet with some help from Dipper. "Thanks." We turned to look at the monster try to swim into the cave after us, but it got stuck in the entrance. "It's stuck!" Mabel said. "Haha. Yeah. Wait... It's stuck?" Dipper asked. "That's what she just said." I murmured as he began to panic when he couldn't find a camera. I sighed and took off his hat, revealing the last of the twenty one cameras that we began with. Dipper laughed and hugged me. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked, extending the camera to me. I accepted the camera with a smile and began taking pictures of the growling beast. "Didja get a good one?" Mabel asked. "They're all good ones." I told her. "WOO! HAMSTER BALL!"

The monster continued to roar and grumble until a stalactite fell onto its head and silenced it. "What the...?" Dipper climbed down the hill we were standing on and touched the side of the Gobblewonker. "Huh?" "What's wrong?" Mabel called. Dipper ignored her and knocked on the monster's side, causing a metallic sound to echo through the cave. "Careful, dude!" "I've got this! Hold on!" Dipper climbed over the monster and popped up on the other side a few moments later. "Hey, guys! Come check this out!" We began to climb up the side and I was a bit alarmed to realize that the skin of the Gobblewonker, didn't feel like skin at all, but instead felt cold like metal.

When we finally reached the top, Dipper showed us a trapdoor designed to look like the rest of the body. He turned the handle and slowly opened the door and a bunch of steam rose out of opening. "Work the bellows and the-" We peered inside to see the old crazy dude from earlier operating a machine. "Eh?" He looked up at us. Aww, banjo polish!" "Wha- Yo- You?!" Dipper asked flabbergasted. "You made this? W-w-why?" "Well, I... I, uh.." He sighed and looked down, ashamed. "I just wanted attention." "I still don't understand." "Well first I just hootnannied up a biomechanical brain generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard." He said and demonstrated his beard skills for us. "1) That's kinda weird. 2) Was it really necessary to learn how to operate the machine with your beard? You could just use your other arm. And 3) Yeah, but why did you do it?" I said.

The old guy scratched his beard. "Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months!" I felt my heart melt in compassion for him. He maybe be weird and crazy, but he's just a man who wants to be loved. "So I figured I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut!" He began to laugh like a maniac and then sighed. "In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family." I sighed and pulled out the fishing hat that Grunkle Stan gave me. It was obvious that he had put a lot of time and effort into this hat, even making sure that I would like the dark blue and deep maroon of the letters stitched into the hat. I sighed with Dipper and Mabel. We acted like complete jerks to Stan. Soos laughed. "Dude. I guess the real lake monsters are you three. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like-boom-just popped into my head right there."

I glared at him as Mabel continued to talk to the old guy. "So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" "No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut!" He pushed a button and a projector popped up and displayed the blueprints for the Gobblewonker on the trapdoor. "I made lots of robuts in my day!" He pushed another button and the slide changed to a newspaper clipping showing a pterodactyl breathing fire on a town. "Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron," he pushed the button again to show a picture of a young man. "or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party," the projector changed to another newspaper clipping that showed a large robot terrorizing a town. "and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" He began laughing like a maniac. "We have a downtown area?" I asked. "Not anymore." He replied creepily. "Well time to get back to work on my death ray!" The old guy ducked back into the Gobblewonker and began working on a giant ray. He raised his hand up in a grabbing motion and asked, "Any you kids got a screwdriver?"

I sighed and took out the camera from my life vest. "Well, so much for the photo contest." "We still got one roll left." Mabel pointed out. "Whaddaya wanna do with it?"

~line break~

"Hey, over here!" Dipper called as we drove up to a depressed looking Stan. "What the- Kids? I thought you three were off playing 'Spin the bottle' with Soos." Stan said, rolling his eyes. "Well we spent all day chasing a legendary dinosaur." Dipper started. "But then we realized that the only dinosaur that we wanna hang out with is right here." Mabel finished.

"Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time withoutcha'! Makin' friends, talkin' to my reflection- I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun." He showed us his shiny new ankle bracelet. "So... I guess there isn't enough room in that boat for four more?" I bit my lip as he glared at us. But we all put on our fishing hats and his expression softened. "You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" "Five bucks you can't do it!" I said. "You're on!" Stan said, and helped me aboard the Stanowar. Mabel climbed in. "Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" "I like those odds!" He chuckled. "Woah! What happened to your shirt?" Stan asked Soos as the boys climbed in. "Long story, dude." "Alright, everyone get together." Dipper ordered, and we scrambled to get in front of the camera. "Say 'fishing'!" "Fishing!" We said simultaneously. "Dude, am I in the frame?" Soos asked just as Dipper took the picture.

~line break~

Later on that evening, I looked at the pictures that we had taken. There was the one of me, Stan, Mabel, and Soos's belly. I smiled slightly, pinned it to the wall, and moved on to the next one. It was one of Mabel trying to cover Stan's eyes while he peeks and tries to thread a hook. I pinned that one to the wall too and flipped through the rest of them. Stan reading jokes out of his joke book as Mabel, Soos, and Dipper laugh. Dipper holding his first fish. Me throwing fish at Dipper. Stan posing with his in his vest like Napoleon. Stan holding me as I steal a net of fish from a girl and her grandfather. All of us driving away from the lake police.

I laughed and pinned them all to the wall. I looked down at the very last one, the picture of the Gobblewonker that I had took in the cave. I stared at it for a couple of minutes, then threw it into the trash. I didn't care about the photo contest or becoming famous because of it anymore. I was just glad to spend time with my family.

**I know, I know. That was a really cheesy ending. So apparently I can't PM guests so...**

**IAMAGUEST: Dude, I totally agree that Gravity Falls isn't just a kids show. Don't let anyone tell you that it is.** I'll** try not to summon any zombies, but no promises lol.**

**Please review/follow/favorite. Criticism is accepted as long as it's respectful and not completely stupid. Do your homework, make good choices, and don't get eaten by a Gobblewonker. Bye! ~LittleMissFangirl12**


End file.
